TAKENWILL I EVER BE FOUND?
by StelenaFreak
Summary: What if Renesmee was taken from the Cullens, and for the first year of her life she was raised as Renesmee "May" Parker, but she hasn't forgotten the Cullens.. but will she ever be safe?


TAKEN

What if Renesmee got taken away from the Cullen family when the Volturi came? She meets up with them years later. Will they accept her? Or the more important question will her "family" accept them?

R&R Please.

CHAPTER 1

Who am I? WHAT am I? Were questions that had been troublesome for the past few years my accelerated growth, unnatural beauty and my mental and physical development. Were clear signs that I Renesmee Parker was not normal. I know for a fact what and who my real parents were Bella and Edward Cullen, they meant the world to me (and still do) before the Volturi took my away from my safe and happy haven. I was broken inside after that ordeal having nothing but a locket as a reminder off who and what I was I flipped open the locket and read the engraved inscription in French I think, but I knew what it meant in English by heart "more than my own life" was engraved in fancy lettering and next to that was the picture that had kept me afloat for the past 2 years; a picture of Me, Momma and Daddy on the porch steps, I would give anything in the world to be with them right now. Tears welled up in my big brown eyes just thinking about the happy times we had together playing in the snow, Daddy playing piano for me, Momma reading with me at night and even.. Jake. I didn't know where Jake was or what he was doing right now but I missed him too. "GET OUT!" I heard someone yell, It was Janice yelling again. "Please just-" I heard a voice plead I froze; I knew that voice, could that be? I shook my head I didn't want to get my hopes up. "RENESMEE IS MY DAUGHTER! YOU CAN'T JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU!" she yelled, I listened harder. "well why not ask her?" the recognizable voice replied "NO." Janice yelled I tiptoed to the banister to get a better look at this person before getting to excited. "May, stays out of this," Janice said firmly. MAY Ugh. I hated that name couldn't they just call me Nessie? I knew they wouldn't because Alexia thought it was weird. "MAY?" A female voice asked. My heart started beating quickly I knew that voice. I peeped downstairs there was a female with long black/brown hair almost to her waist and a male with tousled golden curls, My heart started getting more frantic by the second. Could this be them? I walked downstairs slowly and stood behind them Janice eyed me and came to put her arms around me. Their bodies went rigid with shock as they slowly turned to face me , There was no mistake it WAS Momma and Daddy they did come back for me! My eyes went wide as I took in my parents standing here in front of me, "Renesmee," Momma whispered Janice tightened her grip around my shoulders. I broke free using my vampire strength and jumped into Momma's arms. Janice stared her mouth almost touching the ground. "Nessie, Nessie" Daddy whispered as I hugged him too. I pressed my hand in the hollow of Daddy's throat telling him I wanted to go with them and never come back here-ever. "This doesn't explain anything, you lying" Janice persisted. I shook my head stubbornly. "RENESMEE PARKER, You will stay here, the only reason you THINK they your parents is-is because they beautiful and RICH!" she spat at me. "No." I said taking the locket out and showing her the picture of so long ago, She stared at it appalled "I don't care you my daughter and you staying here." "You can't force her." Momma said staring Janice coldly in the eyes, did she not know what Momma and Daddy could do to her right now? Daddy chuckled at my thoughts and I glared at him he knew he could hurt her why laugh about it? "Come on May." Janice said trying to take me out of Daddy's arms but I held on tightly. I was not leaving them again. "Come on May!" she demanded "No." I said as Daddy held on to me effortlessly. "Do you perhaps have any proof that she is your daughter?" Daddy asked Janice, "I found her one night on my porch steps, and I took her in I have treated her like my own for the past 2 years. " I gasped and shook my head and thought do Daddy "She's lying! Chris beat me! Don't believe her she only wants me because she gets money from Child Services!" He nodded briefly before Janice spoke. "What proof do YOU have?" she countered "As a matter of fact we have Renesmee's birth certificate." Momma said handing Janice the Birth certificate and starting reading out loud "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. The 1o0of September 2008 Mother Isabella Marie Cullen Father Edward Anthony Cullen." She stared shocked I grinned triumphantly yet I don't know where Momma had forged that Birth Certificate. "Now you have solid proof that Renesmee is our daughter will you please allow her to come with us?" Daddy asked politely "NO-ONE GOES ANYWHERE!" Chris yelled coming in pointing a gun at me I gasped and clung even tighter to Daddy Momma stepped in front of me. Could this be my end?

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! R&R please oh, and I am still looking for a BETA You have to love the twilight saga please! Chapter 2 up soon


End file.
